Kill Me Mentally
by 41 Books of Me
Summary: Naruto loves Sakura. She loves no one and won't open up to anyone. Slowly she and others are killing Naruto mentally. This is a highschool fic. (Character Death) (Happy ending. I swear!)


Here's a new story. Enjoy.

I don't own Naruto.

Kill Me Mentally

He loved her. That was the end of it. He loved the girl with the pink hair and the fiery temper, and she felt nothing but friendship for him. Oh cruel reality, never bending for wishes or dreams. Only bringing pain and sadness. Especially in the senior year of highschool.

He hadn't always been like that. Only since that note. They had been writing notes to each other that were always hidden in places only they knew. It was fun and it gave them a way to talk privately while getting to be with friends.

They had been writing recently. She had been depressed. Hence her letter.

_I won't open up to anyone. I've learned that it only hurts you. I know this especially well because of when Sasuke used me as a second girlfriend._

Naruto didn't like that. He wanted to help her. It was his job. The next day he wrote her a note and hid it in his normal hiding place.

It didn't take Sakura long to find and read it.

_I want to help you. You need to be happy. I want to make everyone happy and I'm going to start with you._

Sakura didn't smile when she read that. Of course she didn't. Her response proved it.

_I don't want help. Anyone that's happy is just a gullible fool. Happiness is fake and the world is only going to hurt you. It's better to remain sad._

Naruto didn't like this. He wasn't helping. He was making it worse. How could he fix this? That was when the idea hit him. Maybe if he wrote her a note that told her the truth about his feelings for her, it would make her happy.

_Sakura, I love you. Okay? I really love you. You are the joy of my world. I hope this can help you be happier. I'm happy when you're happy._

He didn't expect the response he got.

_I don't want a relationship. I can't be in one. Especially not after the Sasuke incedent. You're my friend. That's it._

Naruto's heart broke. She didn't even give him a chance. Why did she do that? Couldn't he at least get one chance? Maybe this would make her realize that she did like him and he deserved a chance.

_Okay. I'm sorry. I'm a gullible fool and if you don't like me, then I'll just try to give up on you. That way nobody gets hurt. I'll just stop sending messages for a while so that I can do that._

Sakura's response was nothing like he hoped for.

_Okay. Just send me a message when you're over me. I'll be waiting, friend._

Naruto died. Right there and then. His heart withered inside his chest. Why did she have to be so cruel? Why did life have to be so cruel? Naruto cried himself to sleep that night.

It had been a month since the incident. Naruto still wasn't over Sakura. He loved her with all of his heart. Too bad she couldn't see that. He had been in a depression for the last month. None of his friends had noticed through his mask.

"Hey Naruto!" he heard a voice call to him. Naruto turned to see Kiba walking toward him.

"Hey Kiba. What's up?" Naruto was happy for the distraction from his thoughts.

"Remember how I was so scared to ask Hinata out? Well thanks to you and Shikamaru's encouragement, I did it. She said yes! I'm pretty happy." Kiba had an innocent and joyful smile on his face. Naruto couldn't help but smile a genuine smile at that moment. It was so happy that nobody would be able to resist.

"That's great. I told you to just go for it you coward!" Naruto and Kiba laughed. Naruto was completely right. He did tell Kiba to grow a pair and ask her out.

"Thanks Naruto. Gotta go." Naruto just waved as Kiba ran away.

Naruto's smile disappeared. That lucky bastard. He grabbed his bag and began to walk out of the school. Back to his lonely apartment with the furnished, but empty rooms. The deserted apartment with one occupant.

Naruto frowned. The principle had just chosen him out of millions of teens for not having a ride home after the talent show when it was so cold. Why did everyone seem to hate him except for a selected few? He didn't care and didn't really want to know.

Naruto just pulled his windbreaker's high collar up higher and began his long walk home. It was going to be a hard a long miserable weekend for him. All his friends would be occupied with family and he would just be stuck at home. He had so much to look forward to.

Naruto's apartment was in the poor part of town. That's why it wasn't unusual for people to be mugged and robbed. He sadly happened to be one of those people tonight.

"Hey kid," a man muttered. Naruto could feel the gun the man put to his back. "Give me all your money." Naruto frowned. Why tonight?

"I don't have any."

"Empty your pockets." Naruto did as he was told and pulled every pocket he had out to show they were all empty. "Damn it!"

"Can I leave now?"

"Not without a little goodbye present." Naruto turned around to ask what he meant when the butt of the gun hit him in the back of the neck and he passed out.

Naruto woke up the next day still in the street. He was cut up badly and his neck was sore from being hit. He tried to stand up to find that his left leg was too cut up to be used. He slowly limped his way home and collapsed on his bed. This year sucked ass.

Prom was next week. He was finally going to try and ask Sakura out again. He missed her. Very badly for that matter. All he wanted was to talk to her and ask her out to the prom. It wouldn't be that hard.

That was what he thought until he saw Sakura and Sasuke making out in the school hallway. She was making out with Sasuke! The bastard that broke her heart. How could she choose him over Naruto?!

Naruto didn't care. He threw the roses he had brought and stomped on them viciously. Why the fuck did he even bother? It was a stupid idea in the first place. Of course Sakura didn't want him.

Sakura had finally pushed Sasuke away from her.

"What the Hell you bastard?!" she yelled at the confused raven head.

"What?" Sakura was fuming.

"You're dating Karin you two timing bitch! I don't want to have to go through this twice!" She pushed Sasuke away and began stomping through the hallways. She was heading for the buses.

If Sakura wanted to kiss anyone, it was Naruto. She really missed him. They hadn't talked since that note she sent him in the first school quarter. It was now the fourth school quarter and she was scared that she had really hurt him.

Sakura had been missing Naruto after he stopped sending her notes. Life was just empty to her without his notes to look forward to at the end of the day. She had realized her feelings when, after two months of not being able to focus in class, she noticed that her thoughts just kept drifting off to Naruto. She loved him and didn't understand why she had refused him. It was stupid and she really needed him.

"Speaking of Naruto," Sakura thought out loud. "I should check if he's left me any notes."

Sakura checked every hiding place they had ever established. She finally found it at their least used hiding spot: the janitor's closet. It was a very long note for how long her and Naruto's notes normally were. This was either really good, or extremely bad. It definitely wasn't good.

_Hey Sakura. It's me. Naruto. The guy you rejected and killed on the inside. I hope you're happy with the Teme. I don't see how you could choose him over me._

He saw that? She really needed to find him and fix that mistake. She needed to finish this note though first.

_I still love you! I said it! I still love you! With all my heart! Thanks for breaking it! If you want to find me, then come to The Meadow. Don't be surprised though if you don't like what you see._

What did he mean by that? This really didn't look good and Sakura was getting really scared.

_I need to tell you now that I anticipated for you to find this in maybe 20 minutes if you looked. That means you have 10 minutes left before what you don't want to see happens. I bid you ado. Maybe a final farewell. For now though, it is only goodbye for now._

What did he mean by what you didn't want to see would happen? It didn't matter. She had to get to The Meadow now.

The Meadow was an old abandoned park that used to have more of a name, but it was scraped off until the sign only said The and Meadow. Sakura and Naruto played there a lot when they were younger. It was a good place.

Sakura made it to The Meadow from school in 9 minutes 50 seconds. She needed to hurry and find Naruto. That was when she heard it. A soft whistling coming from inside the forest. Sakura raced into the forest and followed the whistling as fast as she could. 8 seconds left until her 10 minutes were up.

7

She was getting much closer.

6

She could almost see him sitting next to a tree.

5

She was sure it was him now.

4

She was almost there.

3…2…1

"NARUTOO!" Sakura screamed as she came crashing to where Naruto was sitting. She just barely made it in time. She looked down at him with a smile and screamed. Her smile disappeared and tears began running down her face.

There Naruto sat, against a thick oak tree with a picture of her and a note in his lap and a knife in his heart. He was dead! Sakura screamed again. She didn't know that he would ever think of suicide.

She slowly bent down, tears still streaming down her face like a waterfall, and grabbed the note and picture. The picture had her in it. She was sitting at a bench reading a book. It was caught perfectly with her hand pushing hair out of her face. There was a heart drawn around her.

She then unfolded the note and began to read what it said.

_Dear Sakura-hime,_

_I lied. I couldn't take life anymore. You rejected me, the teachers and most of the students hate me, and I got mugged and attacked just two months ago after the talent show. Plus you were making out with the Teme. I just couldn't take it. I'm sorry. I love you. I'm in a happier place now so don't worry about me. Live a long and happy life. Just forget me. I'll only bring you down._

_Your secret lover,_

_Uzumaki Naruto_

Sakura's tears began coming out harder than before. How could he do this? She loved him damn it! It was too late now though. If only she had known her feelings earlier.

Sakura slowly removed the knife from Naruto's chest and curled up there instead. She took his arms and wrapped them around her before snuggling deeper into Naruto's chest.

"I love you too, Baka," Sakura mumbled before taking the knife and stabbing herself like Naruto had done. She couldn't live without him. As her vision blurred, she smiled. She would get to see Naruto again.

When Sakura's vision cleared again, she was standing in front of two golden gates situated on top of clouds. She slowly stepped through and didn't make it a single foot before two strong, but gentle arms wrapped around her. She squeaked in surprise.

"I told you to forget me. Why are you here?" Sakura recognized that voice.

" Naruto," she whispered before turning around, hugging him, and crying into his chest. "You Baka! How could you leave me like that! I love you! I can't live without you!"

Naruto was surprised. She loved him? When did that happen? He needed to know.

"You love me?" he asked cautiously. Sakura just nodded into his chest. She was still sobbing and couldn't talk. "When did that happen?" he asked gently as he pushed her away from him ever so gently so he could wipe away her tears.

"You Baka! I always loved you! I just didn't realize it until after you stopped sending me notes! I really can't live without you. I just kept thinking about you all the time. I couldn't even focus in my classes. I really missed you." Naruto hugged Sakura again but tighter than before.

"I missed you too. Wait. What about Teme?" Naruto asked angrily. He stepped away from Sakura.

"He attacked me. I swear. He wanted to use me to cheat on Karin again. I really only want you Naruto. Please believe me." She began to cry again. Naruto stared at her. He couldn't help but forgive her. She was crying for Heaven's sake. Plus Teme really was a teme. Naruto walked up to Sakura and hugged her again.

"Don't worry. I believe you. I love you too." Sakura's tears began to calm down and after about a minute, she was calm again. Naruto slowly lifted her chin to look into her eyes and leaned forward. Their foreheads pressed together and he stopped moving. He looked into her eyes a little longer. He was nervous and Sakura ended up making the move by slamming her lips into his.

Both of their eyes closed and all they could sense were each other. Naruto really thanked Kami that he was lucky enough to get a girl like Sakura. Even if he died in the process.

The End

Pretty good huh? Well it's your opinion. I think it was pretty good. Please review and please no flames.


End file.
